


Through the looking glass

by anyrei



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Fake/Pretend Relationship, It's For a Case, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 11, Sam Ships It, canon-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyrei/pseuds/anyrei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It felt like following the white rabbit into a strange new world. At least Cas would be at his side when they descended into this madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drunk_Idjit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drunk_Idjit/gifts).



> This is for you drunk_idjit. 
> 
> I know you know that I know that you are a great writer! I inhale your stories and I love writing stories with you! I’m so thankful for the day you stumbled over my first tentative steps into the destiel/spn fandom and had my back as my beta ever since. Although we’re living on different sides of this world I feel like I found a real friend in you, that not only has a open ear when shit gets tough but who I also learned a lot from.
> 
> To say it in Lewis Carroll’s words: “Imagination is the only weapon in the war against reality.” 
> 
> So keep writing your stories! I hope you have an amazing birthday.
> 
> TO READERS: Beta-Read by the amazing [mugglerock](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/pseuds/mugglerock)! Thank you so much!

“I found a case,” Sam announced, his eyes still glued to his laptop.

 

“Finally!” Dean shouted from the kitchen before he strolled to his brother with a huge sandwich in his hands. The ketchup seeped through his fingers and he unceremoniously licked it from them, causing Sam to look at him in mild disgust. Dean didn’t care, he sat down next to him at the table, taking a huge bite, before he asked with his mouth full, “Tho whaff if it about?”

 

Sam rolled his eyes, “There’s a string of serial killings. All victims have an LGBTIQ background as far as I can tell.”

 

“Is it just me or are they adding more letters to this every year?”

 

Sam just gave him a blank look, “The world is a colorful place, Dean, with a lot of variety.”

 

“As if I don’t know it,” Dean chuckled, wryly. “So, how is that case us? Couldn’t it be a hate crime?”

 

Sam shook his head, “No and that’s the odd part, the vics got either drained of their blood or they got their hearts ripped out. So first I was thinking vampires, but now I’m thinking werewolves… Maybe both?”

 

“Werepires?” Dean suggested with a grin.

 

“You’re never letting that go, are you?”

 

“No,” Dean stated dryly and wiped some crumbs from his hand. “Alrighty then. I’ll fetch Cas and we can go.”

 

After everything with the Darkness and Chuck being freaking _God_ , Cas had stayed with them in the bunker, helping them mostly with research on new cases, but also starting to tag along with them – much to Dean’s delight. He was worried about his friend for a while. It was clear that all of the guilt Cas had accumulated for the past few years had left a mark on him and had depleted his sense of self-worth drastically. So the hunter was glad that Cas had decided to stay with them, working cases to save people. He hoped that would be something to get Cas back on track, so that he would see that he was important in all of this.

 

Dean left the bunker and climbed up the hill into the little forest, knowing he would find Cas at his new favorite spot. A toppled tree trunk on top of the hill with a beautiful view of the cornfields below. And he was right. Cas was sitting there, a serene expression on his face with his eyes closed and his face turned to the warm sunrays. A brief smile played around his lips as Dean sat down next to him. “Hello, Dean.”

 

“Hey,” Dean didn’t know why his heart suddenly ached seeing his friend like this, “You okay, buddy?”

 

Cas took in a deep breath and nodded slowly. “Yes… I just…”

 

“What?” Dean asked, wondering what his friend was thinking about, when he didn’t finish his sentence.

 

Cas folded his hands and looked down at them, “It’s nothing, Dean.”

 

He knew he couldn’t blame the guy for not wanting to talk about his problems. It was like the pot calling the kettle black, really. But this was almost like a game between them. They asked each other if they were okay and the other one would reply with the typical “I’m fine” – although it was obvious they weren’t. Then they would just ask again, more determined, calling the other one out on the lie. Somehow with Cas he always opened up at some point, like Cas did with him. This time wasn’t any different.

 

“Come on. Talk to me,” Dean pleaded in a soft voice, turning on the tree trunk so that he could face his friend. Showing him that he was all ears.

 

Cas closed his eyes for a moment before he answered in a rough, quiet voice, “I don’t know, Dean. It’s just… what am I doing?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I… I always had a mission in my life. Saving you, fighting the apocalypse. But that is all gone now and with all the mistakes I’ve made I can never return to Heaven. And frankly I don’t know what to do. I don’t have a purpose anymore. You don’t need me anymore. Nobody needs me.”

 

Dean knew that Cas didn’t say that because he felt sorry for himself. Cas had never learned just to live or wanting something just for himself. He was a soldier and the war was over.

 

Dean laid his hand on Cas’s shoulder, “I get it, man. Really I do. You have to find your place in this world again, but there are a few things I can tell you… and you just have to believe me on this, okay? First of all: We…” Dean shook his head, “I still need you. Not because we’re fighting against a big bad evil, just _because_ …” The hunter sighed, dragging his hand through his hair in frustration. “I’m not good with words, Cas. I told you, you’re family to me. And I want you to stay in my life, okay? I know, this, everything is tough on you. But you need to learn to live a little. Find stuff that you like, that you enjoy. Things that make you happy.”

 

Dean slid his hand from his shoulder to Cas’s neck, rubbing his thumb through his hair, “This is how you find your place again.”

 

Cas tilted his head slightly and Dean grinned seeing the familiar expression of confusion. Some things would never change and he was thankful for that. “Until you find all that, do you want to help us on a new case?”

 

Cas mirrored his smile, something that was rare on his face and Dean treasured every time it happened, storing it deep in his mind, because seeing Cas like this always made him happy.

 

“Of course… Thank you, Dean. For everything.”

 

…. :::: :::: ….

 

They had to drive to Vermont for the case which meant they had a 26 hour drive ahead of them. The plan was that Dean would drive the first 12 hours and Sam the rest, but after eleven hours of just driving Dean told them he was getting too old for this shit. He was getting grumpy and tired and just wanted to stop and sleep in a motel. He hated himself for being so weak, but after looking in the rearview mirror, noticing that even Cas looked weary, he was glad for the decision. So they took a break somewhere in Ohio at the first motel they found. The place had only one room with two queens left.

 

Before Dean could say anything Cas interrupted him, “It’s okay, I don’t need to sleep.”

 

Somehow his whole posture spoke a different language, but Dean didn’t want to discuss this in front of the clerk, who already looked confused by Cas’s statement. He took the keys and they shuffled to their room where Sam instantly slumped onto one of the beds and fell asleep while Cas sat at the table, pulling a book from his bag. Dean gave him a long look, wondering if his friend was really okay. He knew angels didn’t need to sleep, but Cas hadn’t been on full power for years now. He knew this had side effects and there were a lot of things his friends couldn’t do anymore.

 

He sighed and tried not to worry, hoping his friend would tell him if something was really up with him.

 

Dean didn’t know what had startled him awake later that night. His first instinct was to look at his brother and Cas to see if they were okay, his heartbeat slowly settling back to a normal pace when he spotted them both sleeping. And yep… Cas was sleeping, too. Still sitting (more or less) at the table with his head buried in the crook of his arms and over the book he had been reading.

 

Angel or not, that didn’t look comfy. Maybe it was his sleep addled brain that didn’t think this through when he stood up slowly and walked up to Cas, tapping his shoulder slightly. For a moment Cas looked confused, as if he had difficulties comprehending where he was. It was far too human for Dean’s liking and fueled his worry for his friend like a wildfire. “Come on,” he pulled him up at his trenchcoat sleeve, answering Cas’s still confused expression with an eyeroll. “Lose the coat… and your shoes.”

 

Cas did both things without hesitation or asking questions, confirming Dean’s impression that his friend was more tired than he had let him believe. Dean pulled him over to his bed, making him sit down on it before he returned to his side, crawling back under the covers.

 

Cas still sat where Dean had pushed him down and gave him a puzzled look. “Lay down and sleep, Cas. Don’t start watching over me, or some shit. That’s still creepy.”

 

Cas only hesitated for a moment before he lay down on the bed, so close to the other side that Dean was afraid he might fall from it. Dean tried not to be frustrated with Cas’s behavior. Since his friend got back to them he always tried to make himself useful and if he couldn’t, he tried to make himself small and inconspicuous, feeling that he was a burden to them. Dean had tried to convince him that he was anything but… but well… he knew that Cas would need time and he tried to be more patient with him.

 

He hadn’t been patient with him in the past and this was one of the things he deeply regretted since the last time, he had thought he had lost his friend. He had sworn to himself, to God and to everyone that might listen, that he would change things, if he would just get Cas back safely.

 

He got Cas back and he would stick to the promise he had made to himself.

 

“Relax, okay? It’s all fine,” he whispered to the tense back of friend. “Just relax and sleep.”

 

.... :::: :::: ....

 

The giggling of his brother and the sound of a photo being taken, slowly woke him up again. But the hunter had a hard time comprehending the context, because Dean felt really good. He had a warm body pressed against him and his nose was buried in soft, nice smelling hair. He rubbed his nose against it and the giggling got louder. He sighed as he opened his eyes, ready to tell his brother to shut up and let him sleep as he finally registered that it was Cas who he was cuddling with.

 

He should have known that this would happen; that his dreamy subconscious state didn’t care that he wanted to keep his feelings for Cas a secret. Dean could almost hear his brother coughing the word “destiel” in the background. Groaning, he decided to face the evil in this motel room, aka the demon moose, as he carefully excavated himself from Cas. Surprisingly his friend was still sleeping in his arms when Dean moved back. He looked so young and fragile, the exact opposite of his true nature. Somehow seeing him like this filled Dean with a wave of protectiveness over his friend and he had a hard time not staring at his sleeping form.

 

“I have the perfect plan for our new case,” Sam suddenly stated, demanding Dean’s attention with a shit eating grin. His brother was way too awake for this early hour and Dean just wanted to hit him into next Tuesday. Sam didn’t let him reply anything, he just continued spilling his wonderful plan, “Since you two are already cheek to cheek, I bet it won’t be difficult for you two to go undercover as a couple and play the bait for the monster we hunt.”

 

Dean gave him a wry look, “Seriously?”

 

Sam shrugged, “What? Do you have a better plan?”

 

“Anything is better than this!” Dean exclaimed, which wasn’t true, but it had to be said anyway. “And besides, maybe we should ask Cas first?”

 

“Ask me what?” A tired voice added from way closer than he had expected. Dean looked down at him and noticed his friend’s confusion about the situation he had found himself waking up to. “Sam wants us to pretend to be a couple and play bait for the monster.”

 

Cas frowned as if he was seriously thinking about Sam’s suggestion, “We don’t know how the monster chooses his victims, so it would be pointless playing the bait–”

 

“Hah!” Dean beamed, happy that Cas had found such a solid argument against the idea. But he had cheered too soon because Cas wasn’t finished.

 

“–on the other hand, we could get more information if we went undercover. Pretending to belong to the community would give us better access and potential witnesses would tell us more if they believed us to be one of them instead of the FBI.”

 

 _Fuck…_ that actually was a really good argument. It was not that he had a problem pretending to be gay, it was just that pretending it with Cas was a bit too close to home for his comfort. He couldn’t remember the last time Sam had looked so smug and proud of himself. Dean was close to throwing his boot in his face.

 

“So it’s settled then. We split up for this case. You two go undercover and I’ll work the FBI angle.”

  
Dean closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. This day was starting off great – six a.m. and he already felt he needed a bottle of whiskey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite quote from Alice in Wonderland is this one: 
> 
> “Have I gone mad?”  
> “I’m afraid so, but let me tell you something, the best people usually are.”


	2. Chapter 2

_ There's things, there's people, feelings that I want to experience differently than I did before, or maybe even for the first time. _

 

It was over a year ago that Dean had said that in a confession and he knew why he remembered it now. This was exactly what he wanted in his ultra deep secret fantasy. He wanted to reach the finish line, to have a life with someone who fitted into his world of hunting. With someone who understood this world and its rules and wasn’t afraid of it. Not someone though… Cas. It was always Cas. 

 

But it never seemed like the right time and place to change anything. It was always like a far away dream, a hope that was so unreachable that Dean always stored those thoughts in the furthest corner of his mind. But now…

 

The end of the world had been averted (again...) and Cas had stayed with them. Suddenly everything he wanted was within reach. He just had to grab it. 

 

But he didn’t. 

 

He wasn’t kidding himself. He knew the reason that held him back was just plain cowardice. Dean was afraid that he would mess up his friendship with Cas, that the angel didn’t like him like that and to top it all off, he was still uncomfortable with Cas being a man, well angel… but yeah , male... 

 

The hunter considered himself to be fairly open-minded, but that always entailed other people and how they led their lives. Not his own. He knew this was rooted in his upbringing and sometimes he just envied his brother and his college influence that had left him totally nonchalant with this topic. Not that he’d ever tell Sammy that.

 

It took him years of his life to come to terms with the fact that he sometimes found a man attractive and it took him even more years to finally admit to himself that Cas was one of those men. But it wasn’t just that. Cas was his best friend. He embodied everything that Dean admired and loved in a person. He was loyal, he had his priorities straight, he was altruistic – others always came first for him. He was also a badass fighter and Dean trusted him with his life. 

 

And now Dean was going to pretend that Cas was his boyfriend. Well, that wouldn’t be too difficult except for the part where it totally was and Dean was afraid to mess this up. 

 

Because...  _ REASONS _ .

 

“Should we use other names?” Cas asked, successfully ending Dean’s musings about how he should either relax about this and see where this was going, or if he should run back to the bunker screaming and hide under his bed. Which seemed extreme, but understandable, because the thought that preceded this was about how he may get into a situation where he could kiss Cas. 

 

Dean tried to calm his racing heart, staring at the road with a determined gaze, “No, we don’t know how long this will take, so it’s better to stick with our own names.”

 

“I don’t have a family name,” Cas murmured quietly.

 

“It’s Winchester,” Dean stated firmly before he could stop himself. 

 

Sam chuckled from the backseat where Dean had banished his brother for taking a photo of him and Cas “cuddling” in the morning, “So you want to pretend you’re married to Cas, Dean?”

 

“Shut up, sasquatch!” It was days like this where Dean wished he had been an only child.

 

When they finally reached Vermont, Sam still hadn’t redeemed himself, but instead made it worse by getting two different rooms. One for himself and one for him and Cas to share with – surprise – just one king sized bed.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” The death glare Sam received from his brother would have killed him in another universe.

 

Sam just shrugged, “Your cover starts now and I would also suggest that we shouldn’t be seen together in town. I'll call you if I find anything.”

 

Dean closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. He knew that this was the plan. They had come to some kind of consent about it before, but still… Sam was enjoying this way too much. “Okay, we’ll check the nightclub where most of the vics vanished…” The hunter gave Cas a quick once-over, “... And we should buy you some new clothes.”

 

Cas looked down at himself with a frown, “What’s wrong with my attire?”

 

Dean pursed his lips, “Nothing, if you want to impersonate an FBI agent. Everything if you wanna get into this nightclub with me.”

 

Cas nodded, accepting this explanation without any question. He trusted Dean’s judgement on this, like he always did. And like always, Dean felt strange with this realization. That an angel who was literally older than dirt saw Dean as a teacher for the simple things in life.

 

Sam had cleared his throat and Dean was surprised that he was still there, a second before he met his brother’s shit eating grin as Dean realized he and Cas had been staring at each other.  _ Fuck…  _ He had really tried not to give his brother new ammunition. 

 

It was all Cas’s fault with his stupid ridiculous beautiful eyes. Did he just think , “beautiful”? No, no… that was… um… b… b… blue eyes! That’s it! Stupid ridiculous blue eyes.

 

Sam was laughing before he finally left the room. Probably because Dean went back to the staring business. Still Cas’s fault.

 

…. :::: :::: ….

 

If Dean thought the day couldn’t get any worse, now that his brother was going his separate ways on the case, he couldn’t have been more wrong.

 

Going shopping for clothes with Cas made him question if the angel had really saved him from Hell back in the day. The plan was to go into some walmart or whatever, grab a couple of jeans and shirts and leave. Yeah, that didn’t happen. 

 

First of all, they didn’t find a walmart, but instead they found a fashion store for men. Since Dean was fed up with searching for something else he decided to just go with this store. He should have known better. 

 

As soon as they were inside, they were greeted by this annoying woman who stayed at their side, insisting Dean and Cas needed her help. And by “insisted” he actually meant that she practically forced her “help” on them. And it wasn’t even that she couldn’t leave them alone, she also assumed within the first few seconds of meeting them that they were a couple… Which okay, that was the point of their cover but still…

 

After interrogating Dean about what sort of clothes he liked seeing on Cas (because asking Cas had been entirely useless) he was asked to sit down on a chair and to judge the clothes the woman was giving his friend through the curtain of the changing cubicle. For a moment Dean felt a pang in his heart when everything reminded him of shopping for clothes with Charlie. He could practically hear her saying “Montage” with pouty lips in his mind. But all of those thoughts left the building as Cas tentatively stepped out of the cubicle with the new clothes the woman had selected for him. 

 

Dean felt his jaw drop with the sight, but there wasn’t anything he could do to prevent it. Cas looked…  _ no, no, no, don’t say it _ … HOT.  _ Fuck! _ He was royally fucked. The option of running back home to hide suddenly didn’t seem so extreme anymore. 

 

“And?” Cas asked carefully, rising his arms a bit to show off his new attire. The dark navy shirt did nothing to hide Cas’s surprisingly well-built chest and arms and the dark blue jeans were clinging to him like it should have been forbidden. Yep, Dean was sure there had to be a law forbidding how  _ hot _ his angel looked. And yes, Dean ignored the part of his mind that just called Cas, “his” angel.

 

The hunter licked his lips and nodded weakly, “Yeah, ummm, good… It’s good, yeah.”

 

“Sure?” Like the nice friend that Cas was, he turned around to show him all of his new clothes and Dean was sure that that was the moment when his brain rebooted.

 

He couldn’t remember much after that, just that the saleswoman had a very satisfied expression when she took Dean’s fake credit card and folded Cas’s new wardrobe into a bag.

 

…. :::: :::: ….

 

Deep, heavy beats vibrated through Dean’s chest as they entered the nightclub ‘The Mad Hatter’. The whole club was designed in an  _ Alice in Wonderland _ theme, so it was only fitting that a guy with white floppy bunny ears was walking down the stairs in front of him. It felt like following the white rabbit into a strange new world. At least Cas was at his side when they descended into this madness.

 

And what a madness it was. The club was packed with people in weird costumes, dancing and drinking colorful liquids. It was so loud that Dean couldn’t even hear himself think. Not that Dean’s brain was available for thinking at that moment because after being in the club for a few minutes ,  Cas had suddenly pulled him away from the dancing crowd. Only his long trained hunter mode saved him from some embarrassing thoughts as the angel crowded him against the wall. He instantly noticed that something wasn’t right. He laid his arms around Cas’s shoulders and pulled him close so he could whisper in his ear, “You okay?”

 

“There are over a dozen vampires and werewolves in here.” Cas whispered back in the hunter’s ear and Dean nearly shivered with how his low growl vibrated against his skin. How he could feel Cas’s whole body close and hot against him.

 

It was the worst timing for Dean to be distracted by how great it felt to have Cas so close because  _ son of a bitch _ … this could get ugly very fast if they weren’t careful. 

 

Dean leaned against him, his lips ghosting over Cas’s earlobe, “Did they notice you?”

  
“I don’t think so... but they haven’t looked at my direc-” And suddenly Cas’s hands were on Dean’s face and his lips on the hunter’s and everything in Dean’s brain just short-circuited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I had the flu and had a hard time concentrating on anything. But after last night’s new episode I got so many destiel feels, so this chapter kind of wrote itself. Oh Chuck, I really don’t want to get my hopes up and everything. I mean I KNOW that they’re just queerbaiting the shit out of us but gosh season 11 feels like a build up to finally making destiel canon… I’m a mess T___T.


	3. Chapter 3

“I have to get out of here,” Cas murmured as he leaned back from the impromptu kiss Dean still hadn’t processed yet. His brain was asking what the fuck just happened with a lot of exclamation marks. Cas wasn’t a big help either. He pulled Dean after him by his shirt sleeve and out of the nightclub at a brisk pace that he didn’t slow down until they were in a secluded alleyway. When Cas was sure they were alone, he let go of Dean’s sleeve and looked at the hunter in concern, “That was close. I have to mask myself before we get back in there.” 

 

Dean knew he was staring at Cas and finally the angel seemed to notice that something else was wrong. Cas looked down to the ground, shame written all over his face, “I’m sorry that I kissed you without warning… I learned that from movies as a strategy to hide from others. I hope I didn’t make everything awkward.”

 

Of course Cas had learned that from movies. Dean chuckled, “No, it’s okay. It’s not awkward. That was actually pretty good thinking and it worked, right?”

 

Cas nodded, still looking sorry and Dean laid his hands on his shoulder, “It’s okay, Cas. I was just surprised… So what’s that about masking yourself?”

 

Cas reached into his jeans pocket and pulled a black sharpie from it, leaving Dean staring at the angel in surprise yet again. “You always carry pens in your jeans?”

 

Cas frowned, “No, this one was in my coat at the motel.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“It’s a simple matter of using quantum entanglement–”

 

“Forget I ask,” Dean rubbed his forehead, “So what’s the plan?”

 

Dean’s mouth went dry as Cas uncapped the pen and pulled his shirt up, revealing his perfect stomach and tattoo, which had starred in a few of Dean’s ultra deepest fantasies in the past. The angel drew a sigil on his skin that looked like a combination of different enochian letters. “This will hide me from any monster. I apologize for not thinking of this sooner. I was never in a situation where I had to hide. I usually just go into a room and smite all the monsters.”

 

Dean grinned, “And that’s pretty awesome, Cas, but not a good plan with so many innocent human bystanders.”

 

“Exactly,” Cas murmured as he smoothed his shirt back in place and let the pen vanish into his pocket again. “We can go back in now.”

 

Dean nodded, “Okay, we stick to the plan but with a few changes. Let me do the talking and you keep an eye on our friends with fangs. If they’re on the move, you tell me and we follow them.”

 

As soon as they were back in the club, Dean tried to concentrate on the job. And that meant mingle and see if he got some locals to talk. It didn’t take him long to spot a young woman with short pink hair that sat in a corner booth, looking pretty sad. “Cas, can you get us some beer? I’ll go and talk to the girl over there.”

 

“Of course,” Cas nodded and Dean didn’t fail to notice how tense the angel was. He just hoped the sigil would work and Cas would stay undetected. 

 

He walked over to the girl, who wasn’t just sad, but was actually crying. “Hey, are you okay?” Dean asked her as he sat down next to her.

 

She rubbed her tears away and gave him a sad smile, “Sorry, yes. It’s okay…I shouldn’t cry at a party, right?... I’ve never seen you around here…”

 

“I’m here on vacation with my husband… um, do you need anything? Can I get you some water?” He asked with a concerned voice.

 

“Yes, that’s actually very nice, um…?”

 

“My name is Dean and no problem.”

 

“I’m Carla, nice to meet you… where is your husband?” 

 

“Oh, he’s fetching some dri–…” Dean froze as he looked up to see if Cas was still at the bar. There was a guy, looking like a Ken doll ‘surfer edition’, who was standing far too close to his angel. The dick had the audacity to touch Cas’s shoulder. “Excuse me for a moment,” he murmured to Carla and walked up to Cas and the guy at a brisk pace. The first thing that Dean noticed was that Cas was clearly uncomfortable. “Hey! Take your hands off my husband.” 

 

Surfer Ken turned around and raised his hands in defense, “Yo, yo dude! Chill! Can’t blame me for trying to hit on this sexy ass!”

 

“If you don’t fuck off right now, I’m going to kick your ass so hard you won’t be hitting on anything except the floor.” The guy’s eyes went as wide as saucers and he hurried away, leaving Dean still fuming and clenching his fists. 

 

Cas touched his hand and Dean felt himself relaxing instantly. He turned around to him, getting caught in the beautiful blue eyes of his friend and thought _ “Fuck it”  _ as he grabbed his neck and pulled him into a kiss. That would show everyone that Cas was  _ his _ . 

 

Which was a nice thought for about 3.27 seconds. That was when Dean realized that Cas didn’t kiss him back. Because Cas wasn’t really his husband, remember? Just pretend.

 

But Dean was nothing less than a professional (cough, cough). Because he had kissed Cas  _ just _ for their cover story, so everyone would know they belonged to the LGBXYZ scene. Not because he  _ wanted _ to.  _ Psh. _

 

So he stepped back from Cas and tried to look very nonchalant, relaxed and cool. “You’ve got our beers?” Dean dearly hoped the squeak in his voice was swallowed by the loud music.

 

For a moment Cas just looked confused, “I was just about to…”

 

Dean grinned and put his arm around his shoulder as he ordered two beers and a water before he took Cas’s hand and pulled him over to the booth with Carla. She thanked Dean for the water with a nice smile and shook Cas’s hand, “You must be Dean’s husband.”

 

And Dean was so proud of his friend that he didn’t even hesitate for one second, “Yes, My name is Cas.”

 

“So, you’re on vacation?” Carla asked politely.

 

Dean nodded, “Yeah, although, to be honest, we were close to cancelling this trip when we heard about the recent killings in this area.”

 

Carla looked down at the table, the sadness was back on her face. Dean touched her shoulder, “I’m sorry, did I say something wrong?”

 

She shook her head, “No, it’s just… I had a good friend… Sarah... She was one of the…”

 

“I’m so sorry for your loss,” Cas said in a soft and sincere voice. 

 

Dean rubbed Carla’s shoulder and she took in a deep shuddered breath. “I was the last person who saw her, you know. We were here a week ago. She met a girl who she flirted with the whole night and I told her that this girl wasn’t good news. I had seen her a few times, always with somebody else. She told me not to worry and I was angry with her for not listening to me… So I went home. I never saw her again…”

 

“Did the police talk to that girl?” Dean asked after exchanging a quick look with Cas.

 

Carla nodded, “Yeah, she had an alibi. She told the police she had left the club without Sarah and went to a friend’s place. But I know that she was somehow involved in all of this. I just know it. No one believes me, but I got chills all over my body when I talked to her.”

 

“Is she here tonight?” Cas asked softly.

 

Carla searched the club before she shook her head. “No, but she’s usually here on Saturdays. I try to avoid coming other than fridays. The music is so much better.” She drank the rest of her water and gave Cas and Dean a sincere smile. “I think I’ll go home now. Thanks for cheering me up, guys. I hope this won’t ruin your vacation.”

 

Dean winked at her, “Don’t worry. It won’t.”

 

As soon as Carla was gone, Dean turned on the bench to face Cas, “So, I guess we should come back tomorrow and see if we can find that girl. Seems like a good lead.”

 

Cas nodded, but was clearly distracted by something. “Cas? You okay?” 

 

His friend hummed, “One of our vampire friends is on the move to leave this club.”  

 

“Okay, let’s follow him and see where he leads us,” Dean grinned, his whole body buzzing with adrenalin. Cas was taking his hand, intertwining their fingers as they left their booth and Dean tried to not be surprised by this. If Cas wanted to hold his hand for their cover, he was totally fine with it. More than fine. But he tried to not dwell on it as long as they followed a vampire.

 

They kept a good distance from him, pretending they were on a nice evening stroll through town when they followed the vamp, who actually didn’t look like much. He was a scrawny guy, wearing a baseball cap and sneakers and apparently smoking a joint…

 

Dean was sure this one would lead them directly to their nest, but was just as surprised as Cas when the guy started to forage through his jacket for a key to one of the doors of a normal looking multi-story apartment building. He and Cas exchanged a confused look before they caught up with the guy. 

 

“Excuse me, can I ask you a question?” Dean asked and the scrawny vampire guy looked up at them in surprise. Apparently, Cas’s sigil worked because he didn’t run away screaming. 

 

“Sure, man. What’s up?”

 

The vampire squeaked in surprise, his eyes wide with fear as Dean grabbed him and slammed him against the door. He trembled under Dean’s grip and the hunter slowly shook his head. He had never seen such a poor excuse for a monster. “Where’s your nest?”

 

“You... you’re a hunter? Please, please, please don’t kill me! I’m a vegetarian. Please, please!”

 

Dean closed his eyes for a moment and counted to three. “I’m asking one last time. Where is your nest?”

 

“Oh god, please, I don’t have one. I swear. We don’t live like that. We live like humans, we aren’t harming anyone. Pleeeeaase don’t kill me.”

 

“Well someone is draining people of blood and eating hearts. So start talking!”

 

“We know, we know. Look… Can we talk inside? I don’t want to alarm the neighbors. I swear, I’ll tell you everything.”

 

Dean nodded and released the vampire from his grip. “If you want to keep your head – no tricks.” The vampire nodded repeatedly.

 

They followed him into his apartment that looked pretty messy, but otherwise normal. The guy even had a cat. It really was not what Dean had expected when they had started to follow the vampire. He invited them to sit down, but Cas and Dean remained standing by the door. 

 

The scrawny guy kept shooting Cas, who had been silent the whole time, a few very wary looks and Dean could understand that. Even the hunter could feel the power and authority Cas was radiating off of him, every molecule in the air crackled with tension and in reverence for Cas.

 

That was until Cas bowed down with a smile and patted the cat.

 

Talking about mixed signal there, even the vampire looked confused. Dean just shrugged and tried to get on with it. “So, come on, spill. What do you know?”

 

The vampire sat down and folded his hands, “We’re a community of vampires and we have been living in peace with a werewolf pack since… like forever. It’s a shaky treaty though, it only lasts as long as everyone follows the rules. These rules are important so we can survive and live a normal life. The most important rule is that no one kills a human. If we don’t find out who is responsible for the killings… everything will fall apart.”

 

“So, do you have any suspects?”

 

The vampire shook his head. “The problem is that all the victims were either drained of blood or their heart was eaten. So both sides are blaming the other one.”

 

“Maybe it is both sides. Maybe it’s a vampire and a werewolf doing the killings together,” Cas stated dryly. 

 

The vampire looked appalled, “You don’t understand. We may have a peace treaty with those dogs, but we keep as far away from each other as possible. I think no vampire would lower himself to work with a wolf.”

 

Dean shrugged, “What about this girl from the club? She’s only there on Saturdays. Apparently, she was one of the last people who was seen with one of the vic’s. She one of yours?”

 

The vampire sighed, “I think you mean, Alice…She’s… weird... that one. At first I thought she was a vampire, but when I wanted to confront her, the others told me to back off. I wasn’t the first one who had mistaken her for one of us.”

 

“So what is she?” Dean asked, suddenly pretty sure that she was the one that they should hunt.

 

The vampire shrugged, “I don’t know. I’ve heard she doesn’t have fangs like us and I don’t know... she’s creepy. She gives off pretty strange vibes and I don’t want any trouble so I stay away from her.”

 

“Can you describe her?” Cas asked with a frown.

 

“Long, blonde hair. Blue eyes. Likes to run around in flashy blue dresses. You can’t miss her if you go to the club tomorrow. She will be there.”

 

Dean nodded, “Okay, sounds like a plan. Let’s go, Cas.”

 

The vampire slowly exhaled on his couch before he startled as Dean suddenly whirled around again, “Oh and two things: If you breathe one word about the fact that we’re in town, I’ll come back for you. And two, if this happens again and I have to come back to this town after this is over, I will kill every last one of you without question. Capiche?”

 

“Yeah, yeah…. That’s fair.” 

  
  


**…. :::: :::: …..**

 

They went for burgers after that. Dean ate two, his own and Cas’s, and his friend stole a few fries from Dean’s plate. First day in town and they already had a pretty solid lead. He called his brother to rub it in his face. Not that Sam hadn’t been busy with the case. He had talked to the families of the victims and the police, but in the end he found bubkis. Dean thought it was totally fair to gloat about Cas and his success because revenge was sweet and all. They arranged to meet the next day before Sam just hung up on Dean.

 

When they finally reached their motel room he remembered why he had wanted this revenge on his brother in the first place. Right… One bed....

 

The tension between Cas and him was palpable since they had left the burger joint. Every time they shared a look, Dean had the feeling the air crackled with electricity – as stupid as that sounded. 

 

Cas sighed suddenly and gave him a sad look, “Dean, … I really hope that me kissing you didn’t ruin our friendship.”

 

“You’re still worried about that?” Dean asked in confusion, because Dean had kissed him too, after all. He pulled off his shoes and sat down on the bed. Cas nodded, giving him a sheepish look and Dean patted the side next to him on the bed as an invitation for Cas to sit down. “It’s okay, Cas. It didn’t ruin anything. And we didn’t really kiss…” 

 

“We didn’t?” Cas tilted his head as he sat down next to him on the bed. 

 

Their eyes met and there it was again, the crackling tension™, the one that made Dean’s breathing a lot harder and his heart stumble. “No, there is a bit more to it than just pressing your lips on another person.”

 

“I see… I apologize that I didn’t react like I should have when you kissed me earlier. I just wasn’t sure what to do,” Dean didn’t know if he was imagining it, but he could have sworn that Cas’s voice dropped even lower than usual. 

 

“Hhmm, you should really know these things. What if we get in a situation like that again and we have to be more convincing… you know as a couple…. Then you should know how to kiss someone for real.” 

 

And if that sounded like a very cheap excuse… it was because  _ it was one. _

 

“How would I start?” 

 

Okay, Dean wasn’t imagining this. Cas’s voice was ridiculously low. 

 

“You start like this… putting your hand on your partner’s cheek… or here…” Dean slipped his hand on the nape of Cas’s neck and into his hair, rubbing his thumb soothingly through the soft strands. His voice was nearly a whisper as he closed the small distance between them. “And then you start with small kisses… like this,” Dean’s lips brushed over Cas’s, soft and tender like a feather. Although Cas’s lips often looked chapped and dry they felt incredibly soft and pliant under him. 

 

Dean could feel that his friend’s lips parted slightly with every gentle touch they shared, but the hunter wanted to take this slow. “Now you try,” he whispered as he stopped kissing his angel, keeping his mouth in reach for Cas to restart the kissing again. 

 

Cas only hesitated for a second before he leaned in and brushed his lips over Dean’s – the exact same way that Dean had showed him before. It was then that the hunter remembered that this had always been the way Cas learned new things. Watching and repeating.

 

“Yeah that’s good…. Now… if you feel comfortable, you can go to the next step and use your tongue a bit…. Like this,” Dean licked over Cas’s upper lip. Not for long, just to show him how it was done. “You try to deepen the kiss… like this…” That was the moment when Dean decided to really go for it. If Cas wasn’t open to try this, Dean could always pretend this was all for the case. Dean licked into Cas’s mouth and their tongues touched, first just carefully, but then with more fervor. And  _ son of a bitch _ … if someone would have told Dean how awesome it felt to kiss his angel, he would have done it years ago. Also, now that he knew what Cas tasted like, all of his favorite things (maybe it was an angel thing…), he never wanted to stop kissing him. 

 

Cas made a quiet gasping sound that sounded suspiciously like a moan and made Dean’s heart beating faster as it filled up with hope.

 

Dean leaned back again, Cas mirrored his ragged breathing. “Okay… now you try.”

 

Cas didn’t need to be told twice. His strong hands cupped Dean’s face and he dove into the kiss as if he had done this a million times. He left Dean breathless and flushed, staring at Cas after they separated for the need of air. “You’re a quick study…”

 

“You’re a good teacher.”

 

Dean was about to show Cas how a few well placed soft bites could make kissing even better when his cell phone rudely interrupted him with the melody of “Back in Black”.

 

Sam. Fucking cock block!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, I wrote parts of that chapter with fever and flu (it was ugly) and now I'm totally confused if this chapter turned out okay or is just really really weird. Anyway I love comments like Dean loves pie and Cas together :D


	4. Chapter 4

 

Dean hadn’t planned to fall asleep. He really hadn’t. But after some blahblahblah from his brother, Sam wanted Dean to pass the phone to Cas and they talked for hours about what kind of monster they were hunting… Well, maybe it wasn’t hours. It could have been 15 to 30 minutes. But it had been boring to listen to, okay? So it might as well have been hours. 

 

So Dean had made himself cozy on the bed and just rested his eyes for a bit. Long day and all. Contentedly listening to Cas’s low rumbling voice... and the next thing he knew was that he woke up with his face buried in Cas’s hair and his angel lying in his arms. Again.

 

This was becoming a habit. One he could easily get used to. The only problem was that he didn’t know what to do now. He could just enjoy this, pretend to still be asleep and lose himself in daydreaming about Cas and them living an apple pie life together. His heart ached with the thought. He knew how much he wanted this and how much this wish had grown over the years. So much that even other people were calling him out on it, telling him that he was pining for someone.

 

Dean knew he was. He wanted a normal life with Cas. He just never thought he would have a chance at that. It felt like every time he or Sam had tried a life outside of hunting, the past caught up with them at some point and took everything away. But this wouldn’t happen with Cas. 

 

Cas knew this life. Dean would never need to pretend in front of the angel, he would never need to protect him from the monsters in this world. Cas didn’t know anything outside of hunting. And that was another point that excited Dean. He could be the one teaching Cas about all of the little and beautiful things in life. They could do it together.

 

Dean pressed his nose in Cas’s hair and inhaled deeply, enjoying the pure bliss he was feeling in this moment. He wondered how Cas had ended up lying in his arms. If it had been an unconscious thing, where they automatically sought out the warmth of another person during the night, or if Cas had done it on purpose. Dean remembered the confused expression on his friend’s face the last time they woke up together like that, so he guessed they had ended up cuddling accidently again. On a more disturbing note Dean noticed that this was the second time (that he was aware of) that Cas had fallen asleep lately. He knew that Cas’s grace wasn’t what it used to be, but he was afraid that it had gotten worse in the past few weeks.

 

And then there were those mind blowing kisses they had shared last night. Dean still couldn’t get his head wrapped around how absolutely amazing it had been to kiss his friend. He knew he had never felt like that before when he had kissed someone else. 

 

The only problem was that Dean wasn’t sure how Cas felt about all of this. He was used to Cas being blatant, tactless, and direct. And at the moment they were playing this game, dancing around each other, not sure if they were on the same page. Dean had a strong feeling that Cas might feel the same about him, but he could also be completely wrong about that. Cas was still hard to read sometimes. So maybe he shouldn’t complicate things, risking everything would make things weird between them. Maybe he should just wait and let Cas make the first move. That was probably for the best.

 

He felt Cas inhaling deeply against his chest and the angel’s hand, that had rested on Dean’s shoulder, was suddenly gripping him tightly. He wondered if Cas was dreaming about something. Dean tightened his arms around him and pulled him closer, noticing that Cas’s morning wood was poking his hips when he shifted against the hunter’s body. 

 

Okay, that had the potential of getting awkward when his friend woke up. So Dean counted to three… and then to ten… and then to twenty, before he finally, carefully and very slowly extracted himself from Cas. 

 

It didn’t work. 

 

Cas wearily opened his eyes and blinked at him. Dean didn’t think, he reacted purely on instinct. You can blame it on the blissful state he was in since he woke up and the lack of coffee if you want to. The hunter slid his fingers lovingly through Cas’s bed hair and kissed his forehead, “Go back to sleep.” 

 

The crazy thing was that it actually worked. Cas hummed, turned around on the bed and fell asleep again. Dean raised an eyebrow and watched Cas sleep next to him for a few minutes, while his brain was trying to catch up with what he had just done.  _ Okay.... _

 

He slowly stood up and went into the bathroom. A cold shower might be just the thing that he needed right now. Because the lines between pretend and real got more blurry by the second. And  _ ugh _ , he wanted this to be real so badly.

 

But this wasn’t about him. This was about Cas – and Dean was very aware about his friend’s situation right now. Cas was trying to find his place in this world again and the last thing Dean wanted was to make this more complicated for him.

 

So he tried to pull himself together and took an ice cold shower to divert his thoughts from the attractive angel who slept in their shared bed. And it worked – until he went out of the bathroom, dressed in a pair of jeans and an olive colored shirt and his gaze fell towards the bed.

 

‘Ummmgnnnn,’ his mind helpfully commented on the view of Cas, whose shirt had nearly completely ridden up in his sleep, revealing his perfect stomach and large parts of his chest. Cas had fallen asleep in his jeans, jeans that hung low on his hip, exposing his hipbones that just begged to be kissed.

 

It looked like a fucking invitation. 

 

It was so unfair. Why did the universe hate him so much? Where was Sam when he needed to cockblock him? 

 

That actually was the best idea. Sam. Who said he had to wait for his brother to interrupt sexy times? He could just call him. Cockblock himself. Awesome idea. Where was his phone? Nightstand… right next to Caaassss……  _ ungnggngnngnnn _ don’t look!!

 

Dean tiptoed to the nightstand, his fingers itching with the need to mess up Cas’s bed-hair even more, his mouth dry with the urge to lick every part of skin he could see. SAM! CALL SAM!

 

The hunter needed a few tries to unlock his phone, desperately hoping his brother would take his call.  _ “Come on, come on, come on,” _ his mind was chanting in a mantra while he tried staring at the wall to not turn around and look at Cas again. His willpower was rapidly draining away.

 

After an agonizingly long moment, Sam finally answered his phone, “Hey, you okay?”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Dean answered with a husky voice, “Do you want to come over and talk about tonight. You’re coming with us, right?”

 

“Um yes, I’ll go with you, I’ve already told Cas that… haven’t you guys talked? You two are okay, right? You didn’t freak out on him, right?” Sam asked with a worried voice.

 

“What?! No! He’s just still asleep so we haven't had the time to talk yet. Why would I freak out?” Dean huffed before he remembered that he didn’t want to wake up Cas.

 

“Dean?” Cas’s tired voice asked from behind the hunter. Dean slowly turned around, just in time to watch how Cas pulled his shirt back in place and gave him a look of utter confusion.

Dean covered his phone with his hand, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up. Just talking to Sam about when we’re going to meet.”

 

Cas just nodded and leaned back against the headrest before he started to watch Dean with an unreadable expression. Usually the hunter was used to Cas staring at him, but this morning it felt rather unnerving and awkward.

 

He removed his hand from the phone and cleared his throat, ”Yeah, so when do you want to come over?”

 

“I’m at the police station right now. Let’s meet in an hour at the Haddocks Café. I’ll text you the address.” 

 

“Okay, see you then,” Dean answered slowly, hoping he could get through the next hour without adding to the awkward tension that was building up between Cas and him. 

 

Dean put his phone into his jacket and pursed his lips, ”Soooo…. You wanna grab some breakfast with me, Cas?”

 

Cas nodded and stood up from the bed, looking down at his rumpled shirt. “I should change my clothes.”

 

“Yeah, man, “ Dean mumbled and sat down at the table in their room, opening the laptop to distract his thoughts of the fact that Cas went into the bathroom to undress and was probably taking a shower… not that he had to. He still had enough mojo left to keep himself clean, but Dean knew that he enjoyed showering very much.

 

Images of his friend undressing in the bathroom filled Dean’s mind, the water running down his perfect chest, touching and caressing every part of his naked skin. Dean groaned and rubbed his hands roughly over his face. He had to stop torturing himself. 

 

Lucky for him Cas had opted for the angel-mojo-cleaning choice and came out of the bathroom a minute later, trying (and failing) to tie his tie over his new dark blue shirt, that made his eye color stand out even more. Dean walked over to him without thinking and took the tie out of his hands, tying it for him. “You don’t really need to wear this, if you don’t want to, Cas.” 

 

“Claire said I look better with it.”

 

Dean grinned, “Yeah, you certainly can pull that look off.” His fingers brushed over Cas’s throat as he tied the knot and Cas’s eyes fluttered close for a moment. The tiniest smile played on his lips that caused Dean to wonder if Cas really did need help with that tie. They stood very close to each other and it felt like Cas was pulling him even closer with a mysterious magnetic force that got even more intense when Dean looked up from his tie and into his eyes.

 

Dean felt his mouth go dry. His fingers, that had fumbled with the tie to straighten it, slowed down and came to a full stop. Dean wondered if Cas was even aware of what he was doing to the hunter.

 

Dean wanted nothing more than to kiss his angel senseless, push him onto their motel bed and undo the tie again. But he had promised himself to let Cas make the first move. So he awkwardly patted Cas’s shoulders and turned around before he could do anything stupid. “There, all done.”

 

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas mumbled.

 

An hour later Dean sadly realized that eating breakfast with Cas in a public place didn’t do anything to kill the awkwardness and tension between them. His only hope was Sam, at this point, who had done a fantastic job of cockblocking him for years now.

 

What made everything even more awkward was that they were constantly treated like a couple by other people, even though they weren’t even trying. Dean didn’t understand why people always had this assumption, while he picked up all the vegetables from his plate and gave it them Cas. Cas smiled at him thankfully before he gifted Dean with half of his bacon and eggs. 

 

Only one more reason why Dean loved Cas.

 

And maybe that thought would have freaked Dean out in the past, but not anymore. He was done lying to himself. Cas was it for Dean. He shared his bacon and eggs with him! Cas couldn’t be more perfect.

 

When they met Sam later at a coffee shop, they hadn’t planned to uphold their cover, hoping that they would find a secluded sitting area where they could talk freely about the case. They didn’t anticipate to meet Carla from the club working there as a barista. 

 

“Oh hey, you guys. How are you?” Carla greeted them cheerily as Dean and Cas sat across from Sam at a table. Dean looked a bit shocked for a moment, not expecting to be greeted by someone who met them as a couple. 

 

Cas smiled at her, basically saving the situation, “Hello Carla, we’re fine thanks. I hope you feel better than yesterday.”

 

“Yeah, thanks. Sorry for being such a downer at that party. I really hope you two enjoy your holiday. You’re such a cute couple.”

 

Dean glanced at his brother, seeing him barely contain a smirk. He knew, Sam would never let this go. 

 

“Thank you,” Cas smiled politely and laid his arms around Dean’s shoulder.

 

“So what do you guys want to drink?” she asked, eyeing Sam with suspicion, obviously trying to understand why he was sitting with Dean and Cas. Sam didn’t introduce himself. He just ordered a coffee and tried to look as official and inaccessible as possible, while Dean and Cas tried to ignore the awkwardness and ordered their coffees as well. Carla gave them a nod and a confused smile before she walked away from their table to get their order.

 

“So much for dropping the act for a few moments,” Dean muttered.

 

Sam shrugged with a grin, “At least you didn’t blow your cover. It might come in handy tonight.”

 

“Yeah, we’ll see. Although I’m pretty sure we have to look for that Alice girl. The way the vampire talked about her… she sounds fishy. Oh, by the way… you still have that warding scribbled on your stomach, Cas?”

 

Cas nodded, “Yes, why?”

 

“I thought we could check some of the usual hiding spots for vampires and werewolves. Maybe we can gather some more information about the girl. Would be nice to know what we’re up against. The vamps don’t seem to have a clue, maybe the werewolves have a better idea….Ahhh the coffee, “ Dean gave Carla his most charming smile and hoped she hadn’t heard what they were talking about: “You’re a lifesaver, Carla. I really needed this.”

 

Carla smiled back at him but it seemed confused and a bit awkward, because this morning apparently didn’t have enough awkwardness already. Fortunately she got distracted with other customers, so she didn’t linger at their table to ask why the hell they were talking about vampires and werewolves.

 

“Any idea where we could start looking for some werewolves? Cas told me that they pretend to be human and try to live a normal life,” Sam asked as soon as Carla was out of earshot. 

 

Dean grinned and laid his arm around Cas’s shoulder, “No idea, but Cas can recognize them. So I think we start our little couple vacation by going through town, everywhere with lots of people and see if we could spot someone with claws.” Dean hadn’t looked at his brother when he had told him his plan, instead he was captured by the little smile Cas was giving him. The hunter was probably answering it with a very dopey smile of his own. He must have, because Sam tried to hide his chuckle behind his coffee mug.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the loooong wait! This chapter is a bit longer but I guess you all will be okay with that. Also I have a beta reader now for this fic, so I re-uploaded all chapters. A huge thanks to [mugglerock](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglerock/pseuds/mugglerock) for shaping this into something readable. 
> 
> And before I forget: Comments to me, are like Pie, Baby and Cas to Dean

**CHAPTER 5**

“I have a question, Dean,” Cas said thoughtfully as they sat down at a bistro table in a little Italian restaurant for lunch. If it looked like Dean was having a date with Castiel, that was because they were pretending to be couple. Not because Dean really wanted to have a normal date with Cas…

 

Yeah, who was he kidding? Dean wanted this to be a date. He just couldn’t let Cas know about it. At that moment, Dean was perfectly happy in his little pretend bubble with no consequences. The waiter put a candle on the table, remarking that it would be more romantic and neither of them denied they were a couple.

 

“What is it, Cas?” Dean smiled at him.

 

“The victims in our case all belonged to the LGBTIQ community…. Did I say that correctly?”

 

Dean shrugged and Cas continued, “So maybe this girl, Alice, belongs to it, too. I found a flyer advertising an LGBT movie festival this afternoon and I think we should go.”

 

“That’s a really good idea, Cas. Good work,” Dean couldn’t help but to feel proud of Cas, doing a good job as a hunter. And he wanted Cas to know that he was doing good. He wanted Cas to feel useful, that he would have a goal in his life again, now that he stopped working for Heaven and the world wasn’t in any apocalyptic danger. If finding that new goal meant he would stay at Dean’s side, the hunter would do anything to support that.

 

“You’re getting really good at this. Hunting, I mean,” Dean said with a sincere tone. His gaze fell on Cas’s hands on the table and he wondered for a brief moment if he could hold them. Up until now, Cas had just gone along with every physical contact Dean had initiated, even had taken Dean’s hand in his when they walked to the restaurant.

 

Dean decided to not think about it so much and go with his first impulse. Cas would probably have said something by now if he was uncomfortable touching Dean. At least Dean hoped he would.

 

Thoughts like this always left him wondering if he should maybe talk with Cas about this. But just the thought made him cringe. Talking about this would make it real, would leave him vulnerable and open to rejection… He was better at sticking with the plan to let Cas make the first move.

 

Of course that didn’t mean Dean couldn’t flirt with Cas, that even Cas would have to get the hint… Hopefully. So Dean reached over the table and took Cas’s hand in his, stroking his thumb lazily over the back of his friend’s hand.

 

Cas gave him the most adorable, shy smile Dean had ever seen and the hunter thought he might die from a heart attack right at that moment. Seeing Cas smile was something to live for.

 

“I wanted to ask you something, Cas…” Dean started carefully and Cas nodded slightly for Dean to continue, “How are you feeling? I mean, I… I’m just worried, you know… ‘cause you started to sleep again and you’re eating so?”

 

Cas sighed deeply and looked at the table. His free hand played with the checkered tablecloth for a short moment before he looked up again, his blue eyes full of insecurity and sadness. Dean felt his throat constricting, he wanted to do everything to erase that expression from his friend’s face. He tightened his grip on Cas’s hand, trying to reassure him, to tell him that he was there for him and that everything would work out. Whatever life would throw at them – as long as they were together, they would manage to come through, they always did.

 

“I don’t know what to tell you, Dean,” Cas shook his head slightly, “My grace isn’t what it used to be and I’m cut off from Heaven. Although, I don’t think I will end up being essentially human, I might get used to requiring food and sleep from time to time. Especially if I use my grace.”

 

“So you use food and sleep to recharge your batteries?” Dean asked, hoping he had understood Cas correctly.

 

“Simplified, yes.”

 

“Okay…, but that’s not so bad, right? I mean, I hope you can at least enjoy the food? And sleeping isn’t so bad either...”

 

_Especially if you have someone you can sleep with…_

 

The thought hit Dean so fast that he had to look away from Cas, so he wouldn’t blush like a freaking teenage girl. When he looked back up, he froze. Cas had this twinkle in his eyes and was looking at him like he had thought exactly the same thing.

 

“Yes… I can see now why sleeping can be a good thing… And I can enjoy food now. It doesn’t taste like molecules anymore.”

 

Dean quickly hid behind the menu to conceal his nervousness. Cas had thought the same! The thought made his heart beat quicker and he nearly rolled his eyes at his own reaction. Why could he be so cool when he flirted with women, but had to turn into a teenage girl when it was Cas? Cas! His dorky, weird, little angel. “Um… so… what do you wanna eat?”

 

Cas opened the menu and studied it while biting his lower lip with a concentrated frown on his face. Dean couldn’t look away. Cas biting his lip was very distracting. When his friend finally looked up at Dean, he was clearly confused. It took Dean a second to realize it was because Dean was staring at his friend like a creeper. He had just lost the right to complain about Cas’s staring forever. Dean felt a blush rise to his face again, “Um, you… um… did you see something you want?”

 

_Oops, that came out wrong._

 

Cas actually grinned at him. Fuck. Cas never got any innuendos and just that one time, when Dean wished he wouldn’t get it, he understood it. Great. Life just wasn’t fair.

 

“Yes… But I’m not sure about the food. Maybe you can recommend something?”

 

Dean stared at his friend. Had Cas just flirted with him?! The world was suddenly upside down, so it wasn’t a surprise when Dean’s mouth was suddenly forming words without asking his brain for permission, “Are you flirting with me?”

 

Cas paled visibly before he looked down and rubbed his hand over the back of his neck, “I apologize.  That was inap–”

 

“No,” Dean interrupted him quickly, “that was totally okay, Cas. I was just surprised.” Dean stroked his fingers over Cas’s hands in what he hoped was a reassuring gesture. He smiled at him and for a moment. Cas just answered it with a shy smile of his own.

 

The waiter interrupted the moment were they just stared at each other and Dean realized that he still didn’t know what to order. He had only ever gone to an italian restaurant once or twice in his entire life. He just wanted to go somewhere special with Cas. To give him a new experience. He told the waiter that they needed a few more moments to decide and then Dean helped Cas with his decision.

 

Dean ordered the Chicken cacciatore for himself, which he had eaten on Sammy’s eighteenth birthday for the first time. He still remembered Sammy geeking about the food, telling him that cacciatore means “hunter” in italian, so of course Dean had ordered the hunter dish. Cas decided to go for the classic spaghetti bolognese because Dean had assured him it was a shame he had never eaten spaghetti before. He also ordered two glass of red wine instead of beer, just to make this special.

 

It was a pretty awesome date so far. That still wasn’t an official date. Because only one of them knew it was one. But whatever.

 

It was really nice. He had known Cas for almost nine years now and in all that time they had only sporadically found the time to sit down and just talk. Dean was enjoying every second of it. The food was really nice and he had a fun time explaining to Cas how to eat spaghetti. At some point he even felt a bit brave and made a flirty Lady and the Tramp joke. Sadly that went right over Cas’s head because apparently, the Disney movie didn’t belong in the list of pop culture reference Metatron had forced upon Cas. Which confirmed even more how much of a dick Metatron was in Dean’s book. ‘Cause that movie is a classic.

 

Anyway, after the glass of red wine and the incredible food they both were in a very relaxed mood when they finally left the restaurant. Dean was starting to get a bit braver flirting with Cas (which was still ridiculous and embarrassing that he had so many problems with not being all flustered around Cas, because seriously?). Cas rewarded him with the most adorable, shy smiles Dean had ever seen. Cas had also intertwined their fingers as they meandered through the little town and towards the advertized movie festival.

 

For a moment Dean realized that he had never felt happier before in his life and that thought came as a big shock. He wasn’t quite sure what to make out of this information so he filed it away under “Deal with it later or… never”.

 

The movie festival wasn’t what Dean had expected. Like at all. Although he wasn’t quite sure what he had expected. It felt more like a street festival, people were dressed up in colorful clothes or wearing next to nothing and a rainbow flag as a cape. A huge screen had been positioned in front of hundreds of chairs, music was playing and people were dancing. It was a very relaxed atmosphere.

 

Dean pulled Cas close to him, whispering into his ear, “Do you see anything suspicious?”

 

Cas nuzzled his face into Dean’s hair and the hunter closed his eyes, enjoying how close they were. He wished Cas would say something, stop the game they were playing and tell him that he wanted this for real. “There are at least a dozen werewolves here and… two vampires.”

 

“Fuck… this town is infested…” Dean hooked his fingers into Cas’s belt loop and pulled him closer, leaving a few kisses along his throat and behind his ear.

 

He felt Cas nodding against him, a quiet gasp escaping his friend’s lip as Dean nibbled at his earlobe. “It seems that way. Do you believe the vampire told us the truth? That they live amongst humans and behave?”

 

Dean buried his hands in Cas’s hair and hummed, “At least one of them doesn't play by the rules, but I guess it could be true. I mean Benny was cool and Lenore and… Garth… We know there are exceptions.”

 

Cas’s scruff rubbed against Dean’s cheek as the angel dragged his lips over them. His voice was low and husky, “Sam said he would check the history of this town. If there were any crimes that sounded … ‘fishy’.”

 

Dean thought he was going crazy with lust. All he could think of was how he wanted to drag Cas back to their motel room, get rid of all their clothes and fuck his friend senseless. And these thoughts didn’t do anything to help him restraining himself. He had to distract himself. What was it they wanted to do here? Oh, yes! Talk to a werewolf.

 

Dean took a deep breath before he kissed Cas’s cheek one last time and looked at him. Only to freeze at the sight before him, forgetting what he wanted to say. Cas’s blue eyes were hooded with lust blown pupils, never leaving Dean’s green ones that he assumed looked the same.

 

His lips hung open, his breathing shallow and a bit ragged. Cas had obviously enjoyed their little stealthy conversation in the middle of all the dancing people just as much as the hunter had. Dean hoped that this would have nice consequences for later when they would be alone again. But now they had to bring it down a notch. They had still a job to do.

 

The hunter cleared his throat, but his voice still sounded a bit cracked, “Can you pinpoint a werewolf that seems to have come stag?”

 

Cas nodded slowly, never breaking their staring match, “Behind me at the white truck. A young man wearing a flower crown and clothes in every color the human eye is able to perceive.”

 

Dean hated to look away from Cas’s beautiful eyes (which was his favorite place to get lost in) as he leaned slightly to his right to look past his angel. He couldn’t fathom how Cas knew the guy was standing there without turning around. His angel never ceased to amaze him. “Okay,” he whispered, “I hope, the guy won’t do anything stupid.”

 

“I doubt he will able to run away with those shoes,” Cas stated dryly and Dean couldn’t help but laughing as he spotted the “shoes” Cas was referring to. He wasn’t even sure that ‘shoe’ was the right definition for those things. They were bright pink dotted with yellow stars and had very high heels. At every side a unicorn was glued on them. A unicorn with a rainbow colored fuzzy tail and a long, spiky horn, that made the ‘shoes’ look even a bit dangerous. Dean was sure he would get eye cancer if he looked long enough at those monstrosities. But Cas was right, he probably wouldn’t get far in those.

 

He gave the man a friendly smile as he approached him and the guy smiled back at them, reaching in his bag to pull another flower crown out of it, “Do you want to have one?”

 

Dean shook his head, his fake smile still in place, “Thanks but no. We just wanted to talk to you, ask a few questions.”

 

The man raised his eyebrow for a moment, looking between him and Cas, “Okay… Sure, what can I do for you?”

 

Dean walked a bit closer to the guy, towering over him with a good few inches despite the high heels the guy was wearing. He could tell the guy was getting nervous. “Don’t be afraid. We just want some information on a girl named Alice.”

 

The guys eyes went wide for a moment, “Who are you people?”

 

“We’re hunters,” Castiel stated quietly.

 

“Oh shit! Are you the Winchesters?”

 

Dean nodded, a bit confused that the guy knew his name.

 

The werewolf gaped at them before he scrunched up his nose, “Eewwww, so you were just making out with your brother? I saw you two –”

 

“What?! Nooooo, he isn’t my brother, “ Dean interrupted him with a matching expression of disgust on his face, “And how do you even know I’m a Winchester?”

 

The werewolf grinned like a fanboy, “You’re only super famous! Hello? The Winchester brothers! You are like the bogey man in our children stories. Like when someone in our community doesn’t follow the rules we always say the ‘Winchesters will come and kill you’.”

 

Dean looked at Cas with a blank expression. He was so done with this town. He rubbed his hand over his face and sighed deeply, “Whatever. You know why we’re here then. Someone in your community is killing people.”

 

The werewolf shook his head vehemently, “No, no, no. No one in our community would do that! I think someone is making us look bad and staging this. I know everyone here, they’re good people.”

 

“Tell us about this Alice!” Dean repeated, slowly losing his patience with the guy.

 

“She doesn’t belong to the community. We first thought she was a vampire or maybe one of us. But she isn’t it. We’re told to stay away from her.”

 

Dean crinkled his forehead, “Who told you?”

 

“We’re a pack. We have two leaders.”

 

“Okay, so what do you think Alice is? Could she be responsible for the deaths?”

 

The werewolf shrugged, “I don’t know, she just gives off this strange vibe. She’s definitely not human. So yes, it could be possible. She doesn’t belong to us, so she isn’t bound by our rules.”

 

“Do you know if she had a fight with anyone in your community? Maybe there is a reason these killings looked like vampire and werewolf attacks,” Cas asked suddenly and Dean felt proud of Cas asking such a good question. He had become a really good hunter and finally started to understand social interaction. That hadn’t always been Cas’s forte. He remembered Cas’s first steps as a hunter vividly as he interrogated a victim for the first time and failed horribly, stating to Dean that he tried to be the ‘bad cop’. Dean almost chuckled at the memory.

 

The werewolf seemed to contemplate Cas’s question before he responded, “I… Maybe… I think at first she tried to be a part of our community. But I know that our leaders didn’t want her in our midst and, as I heard, the vampire leaders decided the same. We all are told to keep our distance, but of course no one had told her. Sometimes a few of our pups talk to her in the club, it’s like a test of courage or to defy our leaders. She always gets others in trouble somehow.”

 

“It sounds like she could have a grudge against your people,” Dean summarized and the werewolf just shrugged.  

 

“She’s not here though. But if you wanna talk to her, she’s in “The Mad Hatter” every saturday. You can’t miss her. She always wears these ridiculous blue dresses.”

 

 _Like this guy had any right to judge people about fashion._ Dean rolled his eyes. “Okay, well thanks for the info. Oh, and maybe this goes without saying. Keep your nose clean.”

 

The werewolf nodded quickly and scurried away from them… which looked so damn funny that Dean had problems trying to contain his laughter. Cas had been totally right in his assessment of the man’s shoes. He exchanged an amused look with Cas before he grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the chairs.

 

The movie was about to begin and Dean didn’t see why they couldn’t enjoy a little more ‘date time’. “Do you wanna watch the movie?”

 

Cas gave him a radiating smile which simply took Dean’s breath away. He wished he could make Cas smile like this all of the time. Cas deserved to be happy and Dean wanted to be the reason for his happiness. “I would love to, Dean.”

 

They still held hands when they sat down next to each other and Cas even shifted closer to him when the movie started. Dean could feel the warmth radiating from Cas’s body and it felt like every inch of his skin was prickling where both of their bodies touched. Dean never thought he would ever feel like this again in his life.

 

Although he had been pissed at first at his brother for his idea that Cas and him should pretend to be a couple, now he was incredibly thankful for the opportunity. He gave Cas a loving smile, which the angel returned shyly (and Dean just knew he would never get tired of seeing Cas smile like that) and started to caress the back of his hand with his thumb. Dean bet they looked like a sickly cute couple. Usually Dean cared a lot about what people might think of him and he wasn’t very comfortable with public displays of affection or showing affection in general, but somehow… at the moment he just felt safe.

 

The hunter let his gaze wander over the other people in the audience and he spotted a lot of couples under them. It suddenly made sense why he felt safe to be that open with Cas. There was no one here who would judge him for being in love with his friend.

 

It was a strange realization.

 

He turned his gaze back to Cas who seemed fascinated with the movie they were playing. It was a british independent movie, something Dean usually wouldn’t watch. Something about a boy loving the neighbour’s boy, who had an abusive, alcoholic father. It was pretty sad, but also funny at some points. At the end of the movie, when the main characters slow danced in front of all the other neighbours, not even caring what other people thought as long as they were happy together, Dean noticed how much the movie had affected him. It was like the movie had slowly wormed its way into his heart, catching him by surprise. A bit like Cas.

 

Dean smiled with that thought and looked over at Cas. He was surprised when he saw Cas’s expression. His angel looked… thoughtful and sad. “You okay, Cas?” Dean whispered, nudging his shoulder slightly to get his attention.

 

Cas blinked like he had been totally lost in his own thoughts for a while, “Yes… Is it really so hard for people to love who they want?”

 

Dean’s gaze turned soft, “I guess. People can be assholes sometimes.”

 

“Did you ever have problems like that?” Cas asked after a while.

 

Dean raised an eyebrow, “No. But I’m not gay, Cas.”

 

Cas stared at him for a moment and it was impossible for Dean to read Cas’s expression. He just somehow knew he said something wrong, because his angel suddenly looked even sadder than before. Cas sighed deeply and looked away from Dean, his voice quieter than usual, “I know, Dean. Should we go back to the motel and get ready for tonight?”

 

“Yeah, okay… Are you sure you’re alright, Cas?” Dean squeezed Cas’s hand to reassure his friend, to show him he could talk to him if something was on his mind. Cas didn’t squeeze back though. He just nodded and didn’t even look at Dean for one second on their way back to the motel.

 

…. :::: :::: ….

 

Dean knew that somehow he had fucked up. The relaxed atmosphere from their lunch date was completely gone and Cas had withdrawn from Dean, sitting at their motel table, reading a book about monster lore.

 

Dean hated it. He wanted to have the playfulness back, the easiness and the flirting. He wanted to touch Cas and to be close to him. And most of all he wanted Cas to be happy again. However often Cas was telling him that he was fine, it was painfully clear to Dean that his friend was upset.

 

“I’ll grab a shower, okay?” Dean told him with a heavy heart.  

 

Cas only acknowledged him with a quick nod and Dean stared at his angel for a moment, hoping he would at least look at him. He didn’t. The sadness and disappointment about the sudden change between them quickly turned into anger. What was Cas’s problem? Why wasn’t he talking to Dean and just told him what he wanted?

 

Dean turned around with a huff and grabbed the fresh clothes he had planned on wearing for the nightclub, and headed for the shower. It was a quick shower. One he didn’t particularly enjoy because he couldn’t stop thinking about Cas. He couldn’t shake his anger about the situation. This was nothing like what he had planned and wanted to do, when they had the opportunity to be alone in their motel room again. He thought he could have persuaded Cas into kissing him again… but with that horrible tension between them, there was no way Cas would go for it.

 

Cas was giving him the cold shoulder and Dean couldn’t understand why he was doing this. He thought their “date” had been pretty good.

  
Dean angrily rubbed away the last drops of water before he put on the clothes for the nightclub. Sam would be there in a few and he wanted to be ready. He hoped Cas would snap out of whatever his problem was and could at least concentrate on the job. And yes, Dean knew he was being unfair. Cas was a professional. He would never leave them hanging.

 

 _Great_ , now he felt guilty for being angry about Cas’s behavior. Dean sighed dramatically. This emotional rollercoaster was slowly making him nuts. He had promised to himself that he would be more patient with Cas. His friend wasn’t good with expressing his feelings, and Dean wasn’t in any position to judge him for it. He was really bad at that shit, too.

 

Freshly styled and with a new resolution to help Cas in any way with his problem, he left the bathroom and smiled at his friend, “Do you need my help with choosing your clothes for tonight?”

 

Cas looked up from his book with a rather confused expression. Confusion was good. Better than the silent treatment. Dean could work with that. “I wasn’t aware that I need to change my attire again…”

 

Dean nodded, “You definitely can keep the jeans, but your shirt is not casual and cool enough. I’ll give you one of mine.”

 

Cas stood up slowly, “Okay…”

 

“Is your warding still good for tonight?” Dean gestured at Cas’s stomach.

 

Cas looked down at himself and started to unbutton his shirt. Dean held his breath. With every inch of skin that Cas slowly revealed, the hunter felt his heart rate speed up. He didn’t mean to stare, but CAS WAS STRIPPING HIS SHIRT IN FRONT OF HIM!

 

What was he supposed to do? Look away? How? It was a crime against nature to look away.

 

As soon as Cas’s tattoo came in sight, Dean thought he would need medical help. Because his heart rate couldn’t be healthy. The worst part was that Cas had no idea what he was doing to Dean. This was torture. Dean just wanted to walk over to Cas and touch him. Everywhere.

 

Dean may or may not have let out an involuntarily whine when Cas threw his shirt carelessly on the chair behind him. “Seems like my warding is still intact,” he mumbled, but Dean didn’t listen. Don’t judge, okay? He was very distracted by Cas’s hipbones and he was sure those should be illegal.

 

“Dean?”

 

“Mmmhh?”

 

“Didn’t you want to lend me one of your shirts?”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

“.... Dean, are you okay?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Are you okay, Dean?”

 

“Uh huh.”

 

Cas walked up to him, concern written all over his face, “The shirt, Dean?”

 

“What?” Dean asked, still not understanding why Cas gave him this confused and worried look.

 

“Dean, are you even listening?” And now Dean could add Cas’s annoyance to the list.

 

“I’m listening, I’m… I’m sorry, what? The shirt? Oh yes, the shirt!” Yes! He wanted to give Cas one of his shirts. But then he would cover up all of this beautiful skin right in front of his eyes. Dean gave Cas a sad look which only resulted in more confusion on his friend’s face.

 

The hunter sighed deeply, not for the first time that evening, and grabbed one of his black shirts from his duffel bag. Although it was a shame that Cas covered himself up again, at least he was wearing something of Dean’s. And that thought kind of made up for everything.

 

Someone knocked on their door when Cas had closed the last button, but Dean ignored it for a moment. He walked up to Cas and opened the first two buttons of his shirt again. For a moment his fingers came to an abrupt halt when their eyes met. Cas’s eyes always had the power to captivate him. Dean slowly reached into Cas’s hair, stroking through it to mess it up a little. The knock on the door got more insistent, accompanied by Sam’s voice, “Dean, it’s me!”

 

Dean’s eyes lingered on Cas for one last moment before he forced himself to go and open the door, “Yeah, I heard you the first time.”

 

“What took you so long?” Sam bitched, instead of a greeting.

 

“Final touches… So Cas and I were busy today. We interviewed one of the werewolves in the community and turns out that there’s a good chance this Alice might be our girl. So if we see her tonight, we should separate her from the crowd somehow, and get her somewhere alone and secluded.”

 

“Any idea on how we should do that?” Sam asked, before Dean saw him taking a double take at Cas. “Is Cas wearing your shirt, Dean?”

 

“Um, yes. I think, he looks really good in my clothes.”

 

Sam raised his eyebrows at Dean and that’s when the hunter noticed that this maybe hadn’t been the best way to defend his shirt decision. Time to change the topic, “Anyway,” Dean glared at Sam, “Cas had this good idea, that she might only be interested in people from the LGBTABC community. So maybe we get her interested in one of us? We could try and play the bait. And if she bites, we lure her somewhere secluded.”

 

“But we still don’t know what she is…” Cas carefully stated, giving Dean a worried look.

 

Dean laid his hand on Cas’s shoulder and grinned at him, “You have your angel blade, which kills almost everything. And in most cases decapitation works pretty well, too. We park the Impala around the corner of the club, so whoever will be bait, the other two are following and grab the weapons from the trunk.”

  


…. :::: :::: ….

 

If Dean thought the atmosphere in the nightclub had been nuts on a Friday, it was nothing compared to Saturday. The music… no, Dean wouldn’t call it music anymore, it was just noise. People were dressed up in costumes and colorful dresses and they were probably very lucky to even get in the club. It was packed.

 

Dean pulled Cas close to him when they had made it to the far end wall to get a better overview of the place. He ignored Sam’s wide and surprised look as he nuzzled his nose in Cas’s hair, “What’s the situation, Cas?”

 

“She’s here, at the bar” Cas whispered back, and Dean shuddered slightly when Cas dragged his lips over the hunter’s ear lobe. “And so are a lot of vampires and werewolves.”

 

Dean leaned back slightly so he could look at Cas, and promptly got lost in the angel’s intense stare again. The hunter licked his lips and buried his hands in Cas’s hair. Although the light in the club was flickering between different colors and darkness, he still noticed the look Cas was giving him. He looked like he wanted to kiss him. Dean’s mouth went dry and he licked his lips again before he could finally asked his next question, “Can you tell what she is?”

 

Cas shook his head before he leaned closer again, “It’s confusing. I understand why both vampires and werewolves confused her for one of their own.” Dean could feel Cas’s scruff against his cheek and he wanted nothing more than to kiss Cas. Maybe this was the last time he could get away with it. Could he really let this opportunity pass?

 

His brother tapped Dean on his shoulder and was shooting him bitch face number twelve.

 

Dean rolled his eyes and leaned over to him, so Sam could hear him over the noise. He never let go of Cas though, he just slowly slid one of his hands along Cas’s bicep and down his arm, intertwining their fingers when he reached his hand. “Cas said, she’s at the bar and he doesn’t know what she is either.”

 

Dean tried to spot her in the direction of the bar, but couldn’t. Sam on the other hand could look over most of the people in the club. Freaking sasquatch. He nodded to Dean, that he had spotted her. “We should go and get us some drinks.”

 

“And then we give her a little show, right Cas?” Dean grinned and Sam just rolled his eyes. He had probably gotten enough “show” from Dean tonight to last for a lifetime. Cas smiled shyly at him and Dean wished he could freeze-frame Cas like that.

 

As they got closer to the counter Dean could easily spot the mysterious girl. The unicorn shoe guy hadn’t exaggerated when he had described her blue dress. She looked like the Disney version of Alice in Wonderland. Which was probably on purpose seeing that everything in this club was themed that way. Cas nudged his nose at Dean’s ear, “There she is.”

 

Dean nodded against the angel and leaned against the counter, pulling Cas with him and close to his body. He could feel Sam’s gaze on him, before he heard him ordering three beers for them. Dean didn’t care what his brother was thinking. If the hunt would go as planned this would be the last night Dean and Cas had to pretend to be a couple. And Dean wanted to make the most of it.

 

But the strange tension from earlier still lingered between them and suddenly Dean was afraid that Cas wouldn’t want to kiss him anymore. “Cas?” He asked softly against his ear. Cas nodded against him to show him that he was listening. “Is it okay with you, if I kiss you again?”

 

“That’s what we’re here for. To give her a ‘show’.”

 

At any other time Dean would have been amused about the fact that he could hear Cas talking with air quotes, but there was something in Cas’s tone that took him aback. “Yeah, I know, Cas. But I still wouldn’t do this if you have a problem with it.”

 

“Why would _I_ have a problem with it?” Cas growled back.

 

Dean leaned back to look at the angel, irritated with the aggressive tone in Cas’s voice. “You think that _I_ would have a problem?”

 

“I don’t know, Dean. You’re the one that isn’t gay!” Cas snapped and pushed away from Dean… and suddenly Dean understood why Cas had been so strange since the movie. He had totally misunderstood Dean. Yeah, sure Dean wasn’t gay. He liked women a lot! But he also wasn’t completely straight. He was bi. And although Dean was never open about this fact and certainly wasn’t living it, deep down he always knew.

 

Maybe he should have explained to Cas the meaning of the other letters in LGBT…I...Q?... and... um… whatever.

 

Cas still glared at him and forcefully grabbed one the beers out of Sam’s hand.

 

“Are you alright, Cas?” Sam was shooting Dean a ‘what-the-fuck-did-you-do’ look as he gave him his beer.

 

Cas didn’t answer his question with words, but with the fact that he drained the complete bottle of beer in one go. He gave the empty bottle back to a stunned Sam and glared at Dean, his voice closer to a growl than anything else, “I need some space!” Before Dean could stop him, Cas briskly walked away in the direction of their hunting target.

 

Dean panicked. “Cas? Cas! Wait!”

 

He ran after him and when they were standing directly next to Alice, who already looked at them with interest from creepy, icy blue eyes, Cas suddenly turned around. He turned around so fast that he was hitting the beer bottle out of Dean’s hand, spilling its content all over Alice’s enormous blue dress. Dean’s eyes widened in shock when he heard the girly shriek next to him and the death glare Alice was giving both of them. Dean exchanged a look with Cas to ask him what the fuck he was thinking when he froze for a second. Because Cas had a certain look in his eyes and Dean suddenly understood without words. He turned around to Alice, his hands in the air with a hopefully soothing gesture, “Oh my god, I’m so so sorry!! My boyfriend can be such an asshole sometimes.”

 

“You mean ex-boyfriend! Because fuck you, Dean!”

 

Dean had never heard Cas curse like that before, and he was surprised about how hot he looked right now, all angry and aggressive. Also he was pretty sure that Cas was helping himself with phrases from the movie they had seen earlier. That reminded him of one of the funny one-liners they had laughed about earlier: “Um, how about less fucking and more attention please,” Dean pointed at Alice’s dress and was about to continue when Cas interrupted him.

 

“Something you should have listened to before you fucked Gina and got her pregnant. Why don’t you stay with that girl there, because you obviously like them more than men.”

 

Dean bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing at how gloriously Cas copied dialogue from that movie, which was okay because it gave him a very pissed off look. Cas shoved him away to get passed him and Dean watched how he returned to Sam at the bar. He turned around to Alice, who had meanwhile watched the spectacle with an amused curiosity.

 

Dean tried to give her the best apologetic look he could muster, “I’m so sorry, really! Is there anything I can do? I can pay for your dress, if it’s ruined. We could go to the next ATM and I’ll give you some money, and oh my god, I’m so, so sorry.”

 

Alice seemed to think about Dean’s proposal before she gave him a complete once-over. She gave him a hungry smile, “I have a better idea...”

 

“Yeah?” Dean asked, a flirtatious smile playing around his lips.

 

Alice grinned and Dean returned it, thinking how funny it was, that she still thought she was the hunter in this scenario. “We could go over to my place and I could change into another dress. This one is ruined anyway. And maybe we could…. Grab a bite… I suddenly feel very hungry.”

  
“That sounds like a beautiful idea,” he winked at her and followed her out of the nightclub. Not without a quick look back to his brother, seeing that they already started to follow them.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

 

Dean thought he had humored Alice long enough when they took a turn down a narrow street between a couple of abandoned warehouses (and why was it always abandoned warehouses with monsters?). He didn’t want to give her any more advantage by reaching her destination, not to mention being somewhere Sam and Cas couldn’t get to him. So it was time to let Sam and Cas catch up to them.

 

“So, what are you?”

 

Alice whirled around. “What?”

 

Dean shrugged, ”You're not a vampire and not a werewolf. What are you?”

 

Alice squinted at him, contemplating if his knowing about the supernatural world meant that he was a threat. “Actually, I’m both.”

 

“You are a WEREPIRE?!” Dean couldn’t believe it. Where was his brother? He needed to hear this! Dean had been right from the start and he wanted to rub it in his brother’s bitch-face!

 

“I’m something new, something unknown,” Alice growled.

 

“You’re a Werepire!” Dean was having the best time.

 

“You can't just go around making up stupid names for new hybrid species!”

 

“And you can't go around killing people thinking it won't have consequences.”

 

“What makes you think it was me? Because all the nice monster citizens in this town are so fucking perfect? They aren’t. They treated me like I wasn't even there, like their dirty little secret… as if I didn't belong here.”

 

“Oh, please, tell me your sad life story,” Dean rolled his eyes and hoped she would get the sarcasm.

 

She didn't.

 

“I was born here. No one told you, I guess? Of course, most of them don't know better and even don't want to know. It's a taboo to talk about me, because I shouldn’t exist. Although the vampires and werewolves live together they don't get along very well, they keep their distance. Except for my parents, of course. My mother hid me. It’s not allowed to  _ mingle  _ you see?“

 

“Look, lady, I’m not really interested in your sad little sob story. Just one thing, so I get it right. Are you killing people, trying to frame werewolves and vampires to get your revenge? And why did you choose only vics from the lgbwhatever community?”

 

She smirked, “They are all about tolerance and shit on the outside, but my parents weren't allowed to love one another. They got killed for it, for having me. Is it really so bad that I want them all dead? I can't kill them myself. But a hunter could...“

 

“So, you’re telling me you killed all these innocent humans to get a few hunters that won't ask too many questions on the scent?”

 

“First, there is no such thing as an innocent human. Second, I guess I’ve attracted the wrong kind of hunters. But it doesn't matter. The next ones hopefully won't be so disappointing.”

 

Suddenly her eyes turned yellow and her teeth grew into vicious fangs. She jumped at him and Dean raised his arms to defend himself against her attack... but the attack never came. 

 

Dean looked up and saw Cas holding the struggling werepire up in the air at her neck with one hand, an almost bored expression on his face. He hadn’t even heard him coming. Sam arrived a few moments later, running around the corner and out of breath.

 

“Cas, I told you to wait for me...” Sam grouched at Cas.

 

“I apologize,” Cas didn’t look like he was sorry in the slightest.

 

“She’s a werepire!” Dean exclaimed with a huge grin on his face. 

 

“I’m NOT A WEREPIRE!” The werepire screeched, fighting against Cas’s iron hard grip with kicks and hits. Cas seemed undisturbed by her struggles before he looked at Dean with questioning eyes.

 

“So, is she the one responsible for all the killings?”

 

Dean nodded, “Yep, confessed every–”

 

Dean was interrupted by a sudden scream as Cas stabbed the werepire in her chest with his angel blade. For a moment her body glowed in bright, angry red before Cas dropped her lifeless body to the ground.

 

When the angel looked up he seemed to be taken aback by Sam and Dean’s expression. “What?”

 

Dean exchanged a quick look with his brother before he shrugged, “Nothing, Cas. That was just pretty anticlimactic.”

 

“Oh,” Cas tilted his head, uncertainty written all over his face, “‘I’m sorry?”

 

“Nah, it’s okay. It’s nice to not be thrown into walls for a change.”

 

“Or to be stabbed,” added Sam.

 

Dean nodded, “Or shot, or punched, or bitten, or torn to shreds–”

 

“I think, he gets the picture, Dean,” Sam grinned at Cas’s worried expression.

 

Cas shook his head, “It’s a wonder you two are still alive.”

 

“We must have an amazing guardian angel,” Dean smiled at Cas who averted his face to hide his shy smile. Cas couldn’t be more adorable. And Dean was incredibly thankful that no one could hear his sappy thoughts.

 

“Okay, we have to get rid of the body and then I’d like to call it a night. We could drive back tomorrow,” Sam suggested and looked around to find a good place to burn the corpse.

 

“I could incinerate her with my grace,” Cas said thoughtfully.

 

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to overexert yourself,” Dean laid his hand on Cas’s shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. “We have stuff in the trunk for situations like this.”

 

“Your concern is nice, but unnecessary, Dean. It’s not a very grace consuming task.”

 

“If you say so. Be my guest,” Dean smiled and was happy when Cas returned it for a moment. Cas looked down at the corpse before he knelt next to it and touched it with one finger. The body was burning instantly in bright white flames, consuming the last shred of evidence of the werepire’s existence in a few seconds. Only ash remained. 

 

“That’s pretty convenient. Thanks, Cas,” Sam thanked the angel and Cas smiled proudly at Dean’s younger brother. 

 

Dean agreed wholeheartedly, “I don’t think we’ve ever had such a fast clean up before. You’re a great hunter, Cas.”

 

“Thank you for taking me with you on this. I must say I had a lot of fun.”

 

Sam shot Dean a smug grin before he looked back at the angel, “I’ll bet you did. And hey, Cas. Glad you’re on the team, really. We’re always more than happy if you accompany us.”

  
  


…. :::: :::: ….

  
  


If there was one thing Dean had learned from tonight, besides the fact that Werepires were apparently a real thing; was that Cas probably wouldn't make the first move in taking their relationship to the next level. If Dean wanted to change that, he was going to have to do it himself.

 

“So, this is our last night…” Dean murmured quietly as he looked around in their shared motel room, letting his eyes wander purposefully without really seeing anything. He hated that it was all over now. That he didn’t have an excuse to kiss Cas anymore. Cas hadn’t made any attempt to hold his hand or to be close since they had come back. 

 

The game was over. No excuses.

 

Cas sat down on his side of the bed and sighed as he kneaded his shoulder with his hand.

 

“Are you okay, Cas?”

 

“Yes, just a bit tense,” he responded, sounding way too tired for Dean’s liking.

 

“Since when do you feel tense?”

 

Cas did some kind of half shrug, “Since I got my grace back. It’s from my wings. Sometimes it’s just uncomfortable. Nothing to worry about.”

 

“Take off your shirt.” For a moment Cas looked confused. Dean crawled on the bed behind him, “Let me try to make it better.”

 

He laid his hands on Cas’s shoulder, pushing down on them softly to give Cas an idea of his plan. “Works better without your shirt.”

 

Cas slowly started to unbutton the rest of his shirt, that was technically Dean’s, but whatever.  Dean pulled it off of his shoulder and arms, deliberately taking his time, sliding his hands slowly down Cas’s exposed skin. He heard Cas inhale sharply, before his breathing turned shallow and came in short quick bursts, as though he might start hyperventilating. 

 

Dean let his fingernails scratch gently up the back of Cas’s neck and down again before he settled his hands on the angel's shoulder and started to massage them with steady pressure. 

 

Cas bowed his head and sighed, “This feels really good, Dean.”

 

Dean smiled, “That’s exactly how I want you to feel.”

 

Dean wanted to make Cas feel even better. It was hard not to lean down, leaving a trail of kisses on the back of his friends neck. Not to bury his fingers into his soft hair, messing it up, tugging at it while licking into Cas’s perfect mouth. Dean enjoyed the feel of Cas’s hard muscles and soft, warm skin under his fingers. He wanted to touch Cas everywhere. Explore his tanned skin with his lips, and tongue, and hands. The hunter felt his dick hardening with those thoughts. He wondered if he should take care of it later in the shower before Cas interrupted his line of thought with a quiet question, “Why?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Why do you want me to feel good?“

 

Dean knew that this was his chance to be honest about his feelings, “You’re important to me, Cas.” He let his fingers slide gently over the angel’s neck again, before he added quietly, “More than you probably realize.”

 

Cas turned around on the bed to face him. The angel looked at him with a mixed expression of surprise, awe, disbelief and insecurity. 

 

Dean’s hands wandered to his face, framing it, like he had done it, every time he had thought he had lost him. All of the times he had wanted to kiss him, but never dared.

 

This time was different. This time he was ready. But he needed Cas to be on the same page. He didn't want to leave any room for misunderstandings or misinterpretation.  

 

“Cas,” he felt his heart stumble, “I want to… is it okay if I kiss you?”

 

“For real?” Cas’s voice was just above a whisper.

 

“Yes. For real. No pretending.”

 

Cas answered with a gentle nod before Dean captured his lips in their first  _ real  _ shared kiss. It was a soft kiss, their lips barely touching. Dean pulled back slightly and for a moment he just hovered there, a proffered opportunity for Cas to stop him, to end this. To tell Dean that this wasn’t what he wanted. But he didn’t. The only sound that came from his angel was his breathing. Shallow breathing that was mirrored by Dean. The warm ins and outs of their breath sharing their own conversation of intimacy and closeness. Fuelling the tension between them, pulling them closer like magnets. It was so easy to let himself fall the rest of the way. 

 

Dean kissed him again, with every nip and tender touch of Dean’s lips against Cas’s mouth the hunter felt Cas relaxing under his hands. The angel moaned as Dean slipped his tongue deep into Cas’s mouth, claiming him, showing him how much he wanted him, needed him. 

 

He pushed him down on the bed, Cas’s hands fell to the hem of Dean’s t-shirt and slipped under it. His strong hands were warm on Dean’s skin and the hunter felt himself shiver under Cas’s touch. It was like he was a teenager again, almost rolling his eyes at the thought, if it hadn’t felt so good. His heart was racing and he felt butterflies dancing around in his stomach and chest. Dancing wasn't quite the right word, it was more like the butterflies were jumping around in a mosh pit at a loud rock concert.

 

Dean slid his hands up from Cas’s face into the angel’s hair, burying his fingers in the soft black strands as he lowered himself down on his friend. He moved his hips, gasping in Cas’s open mouth when his hard cock rubbed against Cas's erection.

 

"Dean," Cas groaned, and how the fuck could Cas’s voice always make his name sound like it meant everything?

 

“Cas…” Dean just managed to say his name, but somehow it was enough. Cas knew all of the unspoken things Dean wanted to say. Dean was sure of it.

 

Dean’s fingers slid from Cas’s hair and trailed down the angel’s throat with tender touches down to his naked chest. He wanted to feel Cas’s skin on his own naked skin, so he sat up a little and pulled off his shirt in a swift motion before he rushed back down to kiss Cas again.

 

It felt glorious. Finally, Dean could let go and be himself for the first time. Loving someone… Cas… loving Cas for the first time  –  freely. Showing him how he felt, all of the years of denial, repression, the pent up sexual frustration when the veil of denial was broken. The fear of fucking up the friendship they have. Dean allowed himself to feel all of it without holding back. He succumbed to the unadulterated joy that coursed through his veins with every electric pulse administered by Cas's lips. For the first time in Dean Winchester's life, he felt like he had reached the finish line. A place that had been just a vague and unclear idea for the past few years of his life. A place he had been missing, that he knew he had needed to be happy and to feel complete.

 

Dean’s hands fell to Cas’s belt buckle, unfastening it before he opened the button and the zipper of the angel’s dress pants. He slipped his hand into Cas’s pants and gripped his stiff, long, and thick cock that Dean suddenly couldn’t wait to feel in his mouth. Cas moaned and writhed under him, “Dean, uh…uh, please.”

 

Cas fumbled at Dean’s jeans, opening and pulling them down a bit. Dean growled in frustration. These clothes needed to be gone! He was not a freakin’ highschool teen for fuck’s sake. He rolled off of Cas and turned around on the bed, removing his shoes, socks, jeans and boxershorts in record time before he helped Cas out the rest of his clothes. As soon as they were both naked, they looked at each other for a moment, panting in a vain attempt to catch their breaths, before Cas pulled Dean close, kissing him deep and open mouthed. 

 

_ Fuck! _ Cas was a damn good kisser. He wasn’t just copying Dean anymore, like he had done before when they were “practising” kissing. This was a hundred percent Cas now. A little shy and insecure, but loaded with an unadulterated intensity of a thunderstorm, sweeping Dean away with the twirl of his tongue.  

 

They fell back onto the bed together, Cas rolled on top of him, holding Dean’s wrists over his head as he moved his hips, rubbing both of their cocks together. They breathed hard in each others mouths, licking, biting and kissing and Dean felt like he was getting dizzy with lust.

 

Cas dragged his hands slowly down from Dean’s wrists, all along his arms until he reached his shoulders. Dean used his regained freedom to push himself up, grabbing Cas’s hips and pulling him into his lap, trapping his cock between Cas’s ass cheeks. He buried his fingers into Cas’s hair, pulling him down into a deep kiss before he mouthed along his chin and down his throat, sucking a dark red bruise into his angel’s throat. A purpling discoloration in the shape of Dean’s mouth was impressed into the sensitive area, like a brand.  _ Mine. _

 

“Dean,” Cas moaned and looked at him, his eyes were glazed over with lust, his face flushed. Dean groaned when his angel begged, “Please, Dean, I want to feel you inside of me.”

 

_ Fuck, fuck, fuck!  _ Dean was so happy Cas couldn’t hear his thoughts. The angel was blissfully unaware of the fact that Dean nearly came from just hearing those words. Apparently he  _ was  _ a fucking teenager. The hunter nodded eagerly, “Anything you want, babe.”

 

Oops, that endearment had slipped from his lips accidentally, but Cas didn’t seem to mind. He just kissed him again, grinding his ass into Dean’s lap, generating the most delicious friction against Dean’s dick. “Ugh,” Dean gasped, “Hold on, I need to…” Dean gestured to his duffelbag on the floor.

 

“What?” Cas asked confused and a bit worried.

 

“We need lube for that. It’s in my bag,” Dean explained, kissing the worried expression from Cas’s face. 

 

The angel waved his hand and was holding a bottle of lube in his hand a second later, “You mean this?”

 

“Yes, damn you’re awesome, Cas,” Dean grinned as he took the bottle of astroglide from him and put a generous amount of it on his fingers. Cas watched him curiously as Dean maneuvered his hand between the angel’s legs, his knuckles grazing his balls for a moment before finding his entrance. 

 

“It’s cold,” Cas mumbled while kissing along the hunter’s throat.

 

“Mmmh, it will get warmer. I’ll go slow, but you tell me when it’s too much or I hurt you, okay?”

 

He felt Cas nodding against his throat as he carefully circled his hole. His angel tightened his arms around him, breathing raggedly into Dean’s hair, where he had buried his face in the crook of his neck.

 

Dean pushed his first finger slowly into him and was rewarded with a loud and low moan from Cas’s lips. He pushed deeper inside of him, crooking his finger to find Cas’s prostate. When he rubbed over it Cas nearly fell from Dean’s lap as he suddenly sat straight up, throwing his head back and gasping. It was a pure joy to watch Cas. 

 

He was enjoying this so openly and with abandon, he wasn’t holding anything back. “Dean,“ he moaned, “this feels so good. I want to do this to you, too.”

 

Dean’s cock twitched at Cas’s words. _ Oh fuck yes _ , he was so down with that idea! Just imagining Cas using his freakish strength to fuck him senseless,  _ ugnnnnn _ . “Next time,” Dean mumbled, “I’m all yours.”

 

Cas grinned at Dean with a possessive glint in his eyes the hunter had never seen before, “I’d like that.”

 

Dean growled and bit Cas’s lower lip tenderly as he added a second finger, working Cas open with a steady rhythm.

 

Cas started to move against him, rubbing his erection on Dean’s stomach and leaving wet streaks of pre-cum. He fucked himself on Dean’s fingers as Dean added a third. 

 

Dean captured Cas’s mouth in a dirty, deep kiss, burying his free hand in the soft dark hair, yanking gently to make Cas look down to him, “I’m going to fuck you now.”

 

Cas gasped when Dean removed his fingers and lubed up his achingly hard dick. He grabbed Cas’s ass, kneaded his cheeks and spread them apart as Cas lowered himself slowly down on Dean’s dick.

 

Dean had to bite hard on his own lip so he wouldn’t come from that feeling alone. Cas’s eyes fluttered shut in ecstasy as his dick sunk deep into his angel. Cas was so hot and tight above him, his expression a mixture of serenity and concentration. His mouth hung open as his breaths came out in shallow pants. Cas’s eyes were still closed and Dean wanted nothing more than to stare in those ocean blue orbs while he fucked him to orgasm. “Cas, look at me.”

 

The angel opened his eyes and looked down at Dean, the strong hands on the hunter’s shoulders pushed Dean down on the bed.

 

And then Cas started to ride him.  _ Son of a bitch! _ Where the fuck had Cas learned how to do that? And how the hell was Dean going to last longer than a few minutes with Cas fucking himself on Dean’s cock so beautifully? Thrusting his body up and down with complete abandon, moaning the hunter’s name like he was worshipping him.

 

Dean stroked tenderly over Cas’s chest, circling and pinching Cas’s nipples a bit, enjoying the noises it coaxed from his angel’s lips. He let his fingers follow the lines of Cas’s tattoo before he slipped his hand down to Cas’s erection. 

 

Dean trapped Cas’s cock between the hunter’s stomach and his hand when he spread Cas’s pre-cum over the silky and hard shaft and stroked it up and down with firm strokes. 

 

“Dean!” Cas moaned, quickening the pace of fucking himself on the hunter’s cock. Dean felt his own orgasm on the verge and he bit his lip hard to keep himself from coming.

 

“You first, Cas,” he groaned out huskily, “I wanna see you come.”

 

Cas gasped and looked at Dean with a mixture of surprise and ecstasy as he came all over Dean’s stomach and chest, parts of his seed even hit Dean’s chin. That was what brought Dean over the edge as well. He gripped Cas's hips hard, probably leaving marks on his skin, as he thrusted into Cas a few fast and rough times before he shot his load deep inside of the angel. 

 

It took a long while for Dean to come down from the epic orgasm. Cas had cleaned them both with his mojo and for a moment Dean had the strangest thought of how sinful it was that Cas used his powers for something like that. His last conscious moments was a shared, tired but incredibly happy smile before he pulled Cas close to his chest, leaving a tender kiss on the top of his head. He may or may not have told Cas that he loved him before he fell asleep, but even if he had just dreamed it, he was sure Cas knew anyhow.

  
  


…. :::: :::: ….

 

They met Sam the next morning for breakfast. Carla had a smile on her face when she brought them their orders. 

 

“You seem chipper this morning, Carla,” Dean stated with a grin, feeling the own smile being engraved on his face since he woke up that morning with his angel in his arms.

 

“I am. I wanted to thank you for making this town safe for us again.”

 

Sam and Dean looked up at her in alarm, “What?”

 

Carla sat down next to Sam and smiled at them, “Relax. I know who you are. Word travels fast in our community.”

 

“You’re not a vampire nor a werewolf,” Cas stated with a head tilt. Dean exchanged a questioning look with his angel. Cas was apparently just as surprised as the hunter that he hadn’t noticed that Carla wasn’t human.

 

Carla smiled, “I’m something different, but mostly human.” Her eyes briefly flashed a purple color, “And I’m not dangerous, so you can put the knife under the table away.” She looked at Sam with her last words.

 

Sam cleared his throat and pocketed his knife again, “Wow, this town really is something. Nothing is what it seems.”

 

Carla shrugged and stood up again, “I don’t know. It’s pretty normal most of the time. Maybe a bit more quiet around fullmoon. Anyway, I hope we won’t see each other again.”

 

Dean chuckled, “Likewise. Keep your nose clean.”

 

Carla nodded and waved. She was about to go when she blinked at Cas and Dean, “By the way, congrats on your updated relationship. I meant what I said, you two are a cute couple.”

 

Sam almost choked on his coffee and Dean couldn’t feel sorry for him in the slightest. He took a bite from his sandwich and ignored Sam’s questioning eyes before he mumbled with a full mouth, “Du wu fink there are more…” he swallowed, “new monster hybrids out there?” 

 

Sam rolled his eyes, “I don’t think so, Dean.”

 

Dean shrugged, “Maybe a demonshifter?”

 

Sam stared at Dean.

 

“Or a werewitch?” Cas added with a serious tone in his voice.

 

Sam gaped at Cas with an incredulous expression, “Don’t encourage him, Cas!”

 

Dean ignored Sam and gave his angel a loving look, “A Ghostfairy?”

 

Sam tried to hide his smirk behind his coffee cup, but not fast enough for Dean not to notice, “The world is a colorful place, Sammy.”

 

…. :::: :::: ….

 

“A Ghoulpire?”

 

“Shut up, Dean!”

 

“Come on, Sam. It’s easy. Just take two monsters and combine the names.”

 

“Destiel,” Sam said dryly.

 

“That's not a monster!” Dean yelled before he kissed Cas’s temple when the angel tilted his head in confusion.

 

“I’m not convinced,” Sam deadpanned.

 

**The end**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this! I want to thank everyone who left kudos and comments and a very big thank you and hug for my beta mugglerock! (Cas sends you a million bees btw). I had soooooo much fun with writing this. @drunk_idjit: remember the orange juice incident when Dean told Cas about the pranks. If you read this don't drink anything... maybe I should have written this above the last chapter... oh well... ;-)


End file.
